Playing a game of chance, including lotteries and instant ticket games, typically involves a player traveling to a local outlet at which such tickets are available to purchase a ticket. Most lotteries involve purchasing a ticket in which it is determined at a scheduled drawing in the future whether the ticket is a winner.
Another type of lottery game, instant ticket games, usually are played by uncovering play data beneath an opaque material by rubbing the material off with a coin for example. A basic instant ticket game involves uncovering matching numbers or dollar amounts in order to win. Various other types of games are also played on instant tickets, for example, casino games such as blackjack or poker, or sports games.
Computerization has offered additional gaming options. Some lotteries enable players to purchase xe2x80x9cticketsxe2x80x9d over the internet, avoiding the need to travel to an outlet to purchase physical tickets. Computerized instant ticket games also exist, in which a player can play a ticket by electronically removing covered areas on a screen icon, with the basic xe2x80x9cwinxe2x80x9d principles of the game being carried over from the physical ticket versions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved computerized system and method for gaming.
A method and system for gaming is provided in which a plurality of players each connect to a host which enables players to participate jointly in games of chance.
According to one embodiment, a computerized method of gaming is provided that includes connecting a plurality of players to a host remotely located from the plurality of players. The method further includes each player jointly participating in a turn-based game of chance.
According to another embodiment, a computerized method of gaming is provided that includes assigning each of a plurality of players at least one electronic instant ticket, and each player taking turns uncovering concealed areas on the electronic instant tickets.
Accordingly to another embodiment, a computerized gaming system is provided that includes a host, and a plurality of players remotely located from the host connected to the host. The players jointly participate in a turn-based game of chance.